Swiss Aid
by Iricelli
Summary: What will happen when two nations, as different from each other as ice and steam, meet? They're worlds apart, despite being only a few land masses away. Maybe they'll eventually realise that they aren't polar opposites after all - both ice and steam will end up as quivering wet lumps. (Yes, I had to add that last line in.) Oneshot. Warning: Crack pairing, hints of abuse, lime.


**Warning: Personified countries, crack pairing, hints of abuse, lime in the later part of the story, some human names are used.**

**This is a Hetalia: Axis Powers fan-fiction, which means the characters are personifications of countries. The characters are, however, in no way representative of the actual countries or her people. This fan-fiction does not accurately depict what happened between the nations. No offence is intended to the countries mentioned in this fan-fiction.**

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers: Hetalia does not belong to me, it belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.**

**Switzerland: Basch Zwingli**  
**Lithuania: Tolys Laurinaitis**  
**Poland: Feliks Łukasiewicz**  
**Austria: Roderich Edelstein**  
**Belarus: Natalya Arlovskaya**  
**Liechtenstein: Lily Vogel**

**Pardon the crappy excuse for a title and summary. I might change it when inspiration strikes my head like a giant shooting star. Now, onwards to the story!**

**Edit: Thank you to Cookie-the-Platypus for giving me ideas for this ship's name! Litherland it is! Haha!**

* * *

**_20 December 2007_**

He had seen the man before, but only in world meetings. He usually sat across from him with that permanent scowl, marring what would have been considered a handsome face.

Switzerland never smiled. All he ever had to offer were angry outbursts of _"State your own opinion!"_ and cold, mocking words.

The neutral country was so different from him. He didn't even know why his attention constantly returned to him. Whereas Russia was a sword concealed behind layers of innocent smiles, naïve words and a childish face, Switzerland was a sword that struck right into his heart. No deception, no sugar-coating.

Perhaps that was what drew him towards Switzerland.

There was one phrase which would've fit the situation perfectly right now. It was something he had often heard from Latvia, as the small boy was tucked into bed. The youngest Baltic state was such a die-hard romantic, it was almost cute.

_"I can't believe they went together in the end! Opposites attract, don't they? It's rather like you and Feliks..."_

He would then cut the babbling nation off with an abashed laugh, even as the blush spread across his cheeks. He just hoped the room was dark enough that Latvia wouldn't notice it.

That was it – opposites attract. Switzerland could provide him with everything he didn't have on a purely political and economical basis. He would complement him perfectly.

He was going to have to arrange a meeting with Switzerland.

-o-

Switzerland wasn't too happy, and it wasn't merely because he was always grumpy. First off, Liechtenstein wasn't at home. She had gone over to Latvia's house. _Latvia!_ Switzerland hadn't been willing to let Liechtenstein go, but she had stressed that she would be safe. Switzerland was also banking on the hopes that Latvia was too much of a wuss to pull any tricks on her, so he finally consented after giving her a gun and urging her not to hesitate to shoot him if he dared to lay a (quivering) hand on her in any unchaste manner.

Secondly, his neighbour, Austria, had soured his mood further by practically slamming his fingers on the piano from the moment he woke up. Switzerland had yelled across at Austria to shut up, but the music seemed to speed up and increase in volume, which pissed him off even more. He was certain that the Austrian only did that to spite him. Switzerland was debating whether to storm over to Austria's house and show him exactly what he thought of his piano playing, but at the same time, he didn't want to see Austria's face.

This combination made for a really tightly-wound, jittery Swiss. So when the phone screamed to signal a call, Switzerland nearly jumped out of his skin. He sprinted to the phone, and stood there, staring at it with his mouth hanging open slightly as it continued to ring insistently.

Switzerland didn't know whether to be glad for the temporary reprieve from _Mozart's Requiem_. The shrill ringing of the phone drowned out the lilting piano notes, but it soon got to him, and he snatched the phone up.

"Hello," he muttered. "Roderich, if this is you, I'm going to shove my gu—"

The voice at the other end of the phone threw him off completely, and a part of him felt almost guilty for tainting the innocent nation's ears with his coarse language.

Switzerland hadn't a clue why he would call. They'd never spoken before, and the only interaction any of them had had with each other was during a world meeting, when their eyes skimmed over each other for the briefest of seconds.

"What do you want?" Switzerland demanded. He didn't mean to sound hostile, but his (weak) excuse was that he was having a bad day.

"Did... Did I call at a bad time? I'm sorry, I'll call again some other time," the person at the other end replied.

"No, it's quite alright," Switzerland responded curtly.

There were rather strange sounds from the other end; odd rattling, like he was gripping the phone too tightly, as well as soft breathing.

Switzerland didn't have time for this.

"Hello? If you're not going to answer, I have things to do," Switzerland growled. He still had to pet his goats, and polish his weapons, and shove his gun up Austria's...

"I-I'm sorry!" the voice cried. He sounded really terrified, which sent a small tingle of satisfaction down Switzerland's spine. _Good._

He transferred the phone to his left hand and tapped the fingers of his right hand on the table irritably, unconsciously playing along with Austria's music. _Why wasn't he answering?_

Finally, "Switzerland... Are you free to meet today?"

Switzerland didn't want to leave his house, but if that idiot Austria continued this racket, Switzerland would be more than happy to oblige.

"Yes."

-o-

Passers-by strolled past the quaint restaurant set in the corner of a busy street in Bern. Lithuania peeled his attention away from the window and regarded the small cup of coffee before him. He cupped it with his palms, feeling the warmth seep into his pores. Switzerland wasn't late, he was just early. He had been overjoyed to hear that Switzerland accepted his invitation to meet up. Why would he, anyway? They barely knew each other, and Switzerland was supposedly xenophobic.

The ornately decorated but slightly rusted bell tinkled as the door opened. He looked up right away, and he was gratified to see Switzerland ambling towards him.

"Thank you for taking time off your busy schedule to meet me," Lithuania began formally, extending a hand for him to shake.

Switzerland eyed his hand, then gripped it in his tightly. Switzerland's palm was warm and slightly dry, and when they released their hands, he was certain he felt callouses along the fleshy area just below his fingers.

"I must have you know, I only agreed to meet up because a _certain_ pompous bastard was disturbing the peace," Switzerland snapped.

Lithuania smiled. "I understand."

Switzerland's turquoise eyes drilled into him. "You're Lithuania, right? Isn't Latvia your neighbour?"

Lithuania seemed rather taken aback by the question, but the smile was back on his face within milliseconds. "Yes, he's with your sister. The last time I saw them, Liechtenstein was holding him at gunpoint."

He noticed the concerned look on Switzerland's face, and hurriedly added, "They were just playing around, though."

Switzerland clasped his hands together. "That's good."

The atmosphere was laden with tension. Switzerland's hands felt empty and exposed, so he quickly turned around to gesture a waitress over. It would provide him with a temporary distraction so he wouldn't have to talk to Lithuania... Yet.

Lithuania didn't know how to start the conversation. It seemed that Switzerland wouldn't be one for small talk. He lifted the cup to his lips and sipped slowly, his eyes flickering towards Switzerland every now and then.

The waitress sauntered over, thrusting a menu in Switzerland's face. Her expression could have rivalled Switzerland's eternal frown. Lithuania glanced up and was horrified when he took in her appearance.

"Natalya! What are you doing here?"

Belarus tossed some of her long, platinum-blonde hair over her shoulder with a sulk. "I'm making a living. What does it look like to you?"

Switzerland scrutinised the menu, pretending not to eavesdrop on them, though that was virtually impossible as they were chatting openly in front of him.

"It's nice to see you have a job," Lithuania expressed with complete sincerity.

Belarus made a dismissive noise at the back of her throat. "I'm only doing this because big brother wouldn't let me stay with him. Still, I'm surviving decently by myself."

"I'm glad you're doing well," Lithuania remarked. _Was it his imagination or did his voice waver?_

"Whatever. Are you ready to order?" she sneered. The question was directed to Switzerland.

The man in question slammed the menu down and pointed towards something at the edge of the menu – Lithuania leaned closer to see what it was. It was just plain water, which cost thirty cents.

"O-One glass of warm water!" Switzerland stammered.

Lithuania's eyes raked Switzerland. He couldn't possibly be scrimping even on a beverage. Without a second thought, he laid a hand over Switzerland's.

"Cancel that previous order. A cup of tea, please," Lithuania told Belarus. "And the bill will be on me."

-o-

Switzerland was in shock from three things: First, Lithuania was _touching_ him. It took him all of his willpower not to flip the table and charge out of there. Secondly, Lithuania had very willingly ordered a cup of tea which was about a dollar more expensive! You know how significant a dollar could be? Lastly, Lithuania had bought it. For him.

"What was that for?" Switzerland exclaimed after Belarus took down his order and left with the menu.

"I... I don't know," Lithuania answered honestly, his insides beginning to curdle. It wasn't a foreign feeling. "I just thought you might rather have something else, since you've come all the way out here."

Switzerland crossed his arms over his chest obstinately. "I _like_ the taste of water, okay? But..." His voice softened. "Thank you."

Lithuania found himself grinning again. "You're welcome."

His tea arrived, and Switzerland busied himself with adding milk and sugar cubes to the tea. Why was this so awkward, anyway?

Lithuania finally spoke up – thank goodness, Switzerland had half a mind to yell at him to state his own opinions – after a pregnant pause. "Mister Switzerland, could you tell me how to run a nation?"

_What kind of a question was that? This guy dragged him all the way out here to ask him how to run a nation?!_ "A-Ah... You have to ask your citizens for their opinions!" Switzerland blurted out.

Lithuania mulled over his words. "That sounds reasonable." His forest-green gaze affixed on Switzerland. "Thank you."

_Lithuania is such a weird guy._ "Why... Why do you ask?" Switzerland inquired. Normally, he wouldn't give an Austrian's ass about the politics of other nations, but this guy piqued his interest.

Lithuania looked down at his lap, his long brown locks falling over his face and concealing his eyes. "I... My country isn't faring as well as I hoped."

Switzerland took a mouthful of his tea in an attempt to loosen up his throat which had suddenly seized up. It was none of his business! Why was Lithuania telling him all this? Oh, right, he did ask for the reason. But still!

Then Lithuania was babbling again. "I-I really admire you, Mister Switzerland. You've managed to maintain your neutrality despite all the great powers around you..."

Well. Switzerland was a modest character; he most certainly wasn't going to lap up his praise like a starving dog.

"Thank you."

Okay, so he _did_ accept the praise. It was rare for people to actually compliment him. Many of them were put off by his abrasive personality. To be honest, being complimented was a really nice feeling.

Switzerland set his cup of tea down in a huff, and glanced up. Lithuania's trusting green orbs were on him again.

"What?" Switzerland snapped, feeling himself wither under Lithuania's gaze.

"I tried becoming neutral before... It didn't work too well." Lithuania's words faltered into a forced giggle. "Mister Germany and Mister Russia attacked..." His mouth quivered. It was obvious he was trying to smile past the tears threatening to escape.

Switzerland was annoyed. It was none of his business whatsoever! If Lithuania had only called him out to mope about the state of his country, he was going to leave. But heck, this was some good tea, so he couldn't let a single drop go to waste. That's right – he had to remain here so he could finish the tea. That was the _only_ reason he was staying!

"Y-Yeah, you need to have a strong army to deter attackers," Switzerland found himself saying. _Why am I talking? I'm not even interested in continuing this conversation!_

Lithuania fingered the handle of his cup absently. "Yes, I'll keep trying to improve my army. I just wish my citizens would be happier." He pressed his lips together in a faint smile.

Switzerland raised an eyebrow. It was no secret that Lithuania had the highest recorded suicide rates. It was a pretty depressing statistic. "Look, I'll help you, okay? I want your country to prosper too."

Once the words were out of his mouth, Switzerland mentally kicked himself in the balls.

-o-

Lithuania's head shot up. "Really?"

Switzerland floundered, his face an embarrassing shade of red. "I-I'm only doing it b-because it's my duty as a fellow c-country!"

Lithuania smiled; Switzerland is rather cute when he's flustered.

The crimson-faced man slammed his arm down on the table, jolting the cups. "Look, I'll let you have some money. You'd better use the funds well. I'm going to supervise everything that you do with the money."

"M-Money? For me?" Lithuania squeaked in surprise.

"No, for the cup of coffee in front of you," Switzerland deadpanned. "Of course I'm referring to you!"

Lithuania's mind raced. Switzerland was offering him money. He could develop his country with the money. "T-Then... Thank you very much, Mister Switzerland!"

"Don't mention it..." Switzerland swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. "And stop calling me _'Mister Switzerland'_. R-Right! Let's get started, shall we?"

Lithuania nodded eagerly. "Yes! Oh... What should I address you by?"

"Hmm..." Switzerland pondered this. He most certainly wasn't going to allow Lithuania to call him _"Switzy"_. He despised that name, which gave Prussia the green light to call him that. In fact, it wasn't even a green light. He was foolishly charging past the red light. That derelict nation was so infuriatingly childish!

Lithuania looked on in silence as Switzerland's frown deepened. His coffee was almost finished. He pressed his clammy hands on the chilly porcelain cup, but it only worsened the sensation within him. Did he say something wrong?

"Mis... Switzerland," Lithuania called. Switzerland looked like he was ready to punch himself in the head.

Lithuania's words snapped Switzerland out of his reverie. He blinked a few times, as if unsure of his surroundings. Lithuania allowed him a few seconds to re-orientate himself.

Then the Swiss' fiery eyes were glaring back at him. "Did you just call me _'Miss'_?"

"No!" Lithuania defended himself. "I was about to call you _'Mister'_. I cut my word off at a bad time, didn't I? Don't worry; you look completely male to me." Lithuania wanted to scream. Why was he saying such weird stuff?

Switzerland bit his lower lip, "I... I see. You may call me Basch."

_Basch. Is that his human name?_ If it was, it would only be polite of him to return the privilege of calling him by their human names.

"A-Ah, alright, Swit... Basch. You may call me Tolys Laurinaitis," Lithuania replied with a ghost of a smile.

"I... I don't need to know your human name!" Switzerland fired back.

"O-Oh, sorry... But I'd feel bad if I was the only one addressing you by your human name," Lithuania explained.

_What's up with this guy? He keeps apologising and thanking me._ "You have a point," Switzerland professed with a sigh. "Very well then. I'll call you Tolys."

"Sure, Basch."

A fleeting silence passed between them.

"As I was saying previously," Switzerland started. Lithuania lifted his head. This time, Switzerland didn't look like he'd just sucked on a lemon. In fact, he seemed almost... _Serene_. "We'll meet once a year to discuss the plans for your nation. For now, I'll be transferring seventy million Swiss francs to you."

"T-That's way too much!" Lithuania exclaimed right away, holding up his hands before him. It amounted to about 200 million Lithuanian litas. He couldn't possibly loan such a huge amount from Switzerland. And the repayment could just about kill him.

Switzerland's jaw was set. "No. Take it. As I said, I want your country to develop."

The last thing Lithuania remembered was a searing pain in his stomach.

-o-

His eyes opened to a pristine ceiling. The bed was warm. A fleece blanket was tangled between his legs. He unpicked himself from the blanket and swung his feet over the bed.

The first thing that caught his eye when he stood up was his pyjamas. They were pink and only reached to half his calves. The shirt felt a little tight around the shoulders, but he supposed it was better than being topless. He took cautious steps towards the door – it would be unfortunate to rip this precious nightwear, especially since it wasn't his.

He creaked the door open, using the lightest of steps to sneak out of the room. He hadn't been scared before, but the silence disquieted him. Was this some sort of cruel joke by Poland, or – God forbid – _Russia_?

He padded down the carpeted hallway. This house had a simplistic beauty to it. There, sitting on the sofa, facing away from him, was a blonde with shoulder-length hair.

_"Feliks!"_ He nearly cried in relief.

The figure turned, and Lithuania got the shock of his life.

Okay, so it wasn't as bad as when he encountered Poland dressed up in a skimpy outfit on Christmas, or every time he looked at Russia.

It was still pretty terrifying. This was the person who had undressed him and tucked him into bed, and now the person was skewering him with his glower. Lithuania bit his bottom lip. _Did he see the disgraceful markings carved into my back?_

"You're up." Switzerland's tone of voice gave nothing away. He had to force himself not to stare at Lithuania in the frilly pink pyjamas, though.

"Y-Yeah... Uh, if it's not too much trouble, could I have my clothes back?" Lithuania requested timidly, lifting a hand to place it against his hammering heart. The fabric of the shirt was soft against his fluttering fingers.

Switzerland's lips quirked up almost imperceptibly. "They're in the wash. I'll look for some clothes that you can wear, though."

"Thank you very much!" Lithuania felt truly remorseful. Since he had met Switzerland, till now, all he had done was to impose on him. He straggled after Switzerland, who had gotten up to enter his room.

He dared not enter the room, so he stood outside, nervously picking at the smooth fabric of his pyjamas. Whose pyjamas were these, anyway? If it could fit him, it was most likely Switzerland's. But why would Switzerland wear such pyjamas?

"Here." Switzerland emerged from his room, holding out a plain cotton shirt and brown, slightly-worn Bermuda shorts. "I couldn't find anything else which would fit you."

Lithuania took the articles of clothing gratefully. "Thank you, Sw— Basch. I'll wash these pyjamas and return them to you as soon as—"

"Don't bother with that. I'll take care of it," Switzerland interrupted. "I just hope you're alright."

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine!" Lithuania assured Switzerland, flashing him a smile. "I'll go change now."

"The toilet's that way," Switzerland informed him, waving a hand in the general direction of the toilet. Lithuania nodded and scampered towards the toilet.

It wasn't hard for Lithuania to locate the toilet. He unbuttoned the shirt with utmost care, praying he didn't stretch it too badly. The pants came off easily. Lithuania noted, with some relief, that Switzerland hadn't changed his underwear. Now he scanned the clothes in his hands: a thin cotton shirt which was a little frayed at the seams, and faded Bermuda shorts with questionable stains.

Lithuania pulled the shirt over his head. It fit him well enough – it wasn't like he had an extremely large built. The Bermuda shorts ended just slightly above his knee-cap, but they were warm and comfortable. He folded the pyjamas before unlocking the door and leaving the toilet.

Switzerland was sitting on the sofa again when he re-entered the living room. Lithuania wondered for a brief moment what Switzerland was doing on the sofa, but he pushed the thought away as it didn't concern him. "Here, Basch. Thank you."

Lithuania's voice startled Switzerland. He whipped around and retrieved the pyjamas from Lithuania, placing it neatly next to him. "You didn't have to fold them," he told him.

"It's alright," Lithuania murmured softly. Now Lithuania was leaning across the sofa, and he could see what Switzerland was doing. It turned out Switzerland was reading through a pile of papers.

Switzerland noticed Lithuania's gaze and beckoned him over. Lithuania made his way over uncertainly, hovering over Switzerland.

"Sit," Switzerland ordered. He could understand that Lithuania was feeling extremely insecure, but he should, at the very least, have a little more initiative.

Lithuania perched on the sofa, his hands on his knees. He looked extremely uncomfortable, like a germaphobe who was forced to enter a room full of sick people.

_Whatever._ Lithuania could do what he wanted.

"This is the agreement between Switzerland and Lithuania. Read through it and tell me if you have any objections," Switzerland commanded, handing him the entire stack of papers.

Lithuania took it with wide eyes and examined the documents thoroughly. Switzerland glanced at his watch. It was nearly evening. Where was Liechtenstein? He didn't want her home too late. Who knows what kind of perverts _(France)_ could be lurking around the corner?

"Basch," Lithuania piped up suddenly from beside him. "Are you sure this is okay with you?"

Switzerland handed him a pen. "Stop asking me that! I proposed this, so I have absolutely no gripes about it."

Lithuania took the pen from him, but his eyes continued to scrutinise Switzerland worriedly.

This guy was hopelessly, faultlessly selfless.

A few seconds went by. Lithuania pressed the pen nib to the paper, and with a few elegant strokes, signed his name across the bottom-right hand corner of the last sheet, where his full name was printed. Switzerland's signature was already on the left side. _So his full name is Basch Zwingli._

Switzerland passed another stack to him, and Lithuania looked up inquiringly.

"This is your copy, and this is mine." Switzerland patted the separate piles as he spoke.

Lithuania understood. He signed again on the other copy, and Switzerland claimed the first pile. "From now on, we have an agreement," Switzerland declared.

"That's great! Now... Would anyone like tea?" Lithuania started.

"Sit down," Switzerland hissed. "You're a guest here, I should make you tea."

"Basch... That's not necessary. I feel guilty infringing on you as well," Lithuania explained.

"No." Switzerland articulated the word forcefully. "Just rest. What happened to you, anyway?"

Lithuania sighed. "It happens often. I have really bad stomach pains, but this is the worst one so far... I'm alright! Thank you for looking after me."

"Oh." If Switzerland got a dollar for every time Lithuania thanked him, Switzerland could probably install a money-spewing fountain here with all the money he'd earn. But he wouldn't, because that would be a royal waste of money. "Do look after yourself."

"I will." The gentle nation's eyelids lowered, and his eyelashes threw its shadow across his high cheekbones. "Oh yes, where's Liechtenstein?"

Switzerland's eyebrows furrowed. He'd been wondering that as well.

Right on cue, the main door unlocked.

"Lily!" Switzerland half-chided, half-rejoiced. He was elated to see her return home safely.

"Oh, big brother," Liechtenstein greeted, closing the door softly behind her. "Sorry for making you worry."

Again with the formalities. Liechtenstein and Lithuania would get along swimmingly.

"It's alright. What would you like for dinner?" Switzerland asked. Then he noticed Liechtenstein's head tilted quizzically, her focus on someone behind him.

Oh, right. Lithuania.

"U-Uh... This is Lithuania," Switzerland introduced. "Lithuania, this is my sister, Liechtenstein."

"Hello, Liechtenstein." Lithuania gave a small wave. He wasn't sure if Liechtenstein would have been intimidated if he went up to her, or would she have found him rude for merely waving from a distance?

Liechtenstein beamed shyly. "It's nice to meet you."

"I could say the same for you," Lithuania responded, offering her a grin.

As Switzerland said, they would get along as well as cookies and milk.

**_(20 December 2007: The Bilateral Framework Agreement was signed in Bern, Switzerland, between the countries Switzerland and Lithuania.)_**

-o-

Switzerland made cheese fondue for dinner. Lithuania liked it well enough. "It's pretty rare to find shops that sell Swiss cheese in Vilnius," he revealed, popping another chunk of bread into his mouth.

"Big brother's cheese fondue is delicious," Liechtenstein alleged. She knew he was using the cheap cheese, which obviously didn't taste as savoury – not that Switzerland would ever admit it – yet she still vouched for him.

_Such praise._ "T-Thank you... Now eat your cheese before it gets cold!" Switzerland snapped. That was his style – shouting at people to get out of awkward situations.

The two nations obliged willingly.

Almost all the cheese was scraped clean this time. This pleased Switzerland tremendously. He wouldn't have to go through the trouble of keeping the leftovers for breakfast the next morning.

Lithuania helped him to clear the dishes.

"I told you, you're my guest, you don't have to help," Switzerland groused as both of them stood by the sink, their hands soaked in the lathery water. They were so close, their forearms brushed occasionally.

"But you've helped me so much... I have to repay you somehow," Lithuania murmured.

"You know how you could help me?" Switzerland challenged.

Lithuania brought a plate out of the water and scrubbed it with a sponge. "How?"

"By staying in bed and resting!"

"I-I'll do that right after the dishes are done," Lithuania answered.

Switzerland grunted in annoyance. "You're not a maid, you know."

"I don't mind doing this."

"Why? You don't even get paid for this."

"Maybe... It's because I feel like I'm making a difference in someone's life." Lithuania's voice grew wistful.

"Not by slaving away for free," Switzerland retorted. "You're abusing yourself."

"I don't abuse myself." Lithuania gave a strangled laugh. Sounds of frantic scrubbing ensued.

Switzerland dipped his head, finding the stubborn string of cheese on the plate immensely captivating. That was when he realised there was a steady rhythm of water droplets. Was the tap not shut tight? He looked towards the source of the droplets.

_Plink._ Another droplet fell, sending the soapy water rippling out, but it was too far from the mouth of the tap to be a leak.

_Plink._ His eyes traced a vertical line upwards right from where the droplet landed.

Switzerland caught a glimpse of his companion's face then. Lithuania was crying.

"H-Hey, what's wrong?"

_Damn this._

"This brought back memories of Mister Russia," Lithuania choked out. "I'm a-alright. I just need some time."

"Oh, okay..." Switzerland turned back to the dishes. _Seriously, it wasn't fair that he would come over to my home to sob his eyeballs out! He doesn't even know me! What am I supposed to do? I don't do consoling._

"Hey, i-it's alright. You're safe now." Switzerland attempted to cheer him up.

"Y-Yeah." Lithuania gave Switzerland a teary smile. "I'm glad I met you, Basch."

Switzerland's mind reeled. "D-Don't say things that you'll regret," he growled, trying to still his racing heart.

"I won't regret it," Lithuania affirmed. Switzerland could feel the Lithuanian's gaze on him again. He had the clearest emerald eyes.

_Shit._ "Don't speak of such things so casually!" Switzerland bristled.

"I'm sorry." For the first time, Lithuania didn't actually sound apologetic.

-o-

**_7 October 2008_**

Switzerland came to visit him.

"I approve your project," he drawled the moment he stepped in.

Lithuania had submitted a project proposal to allocate funds for each subsequent project. Switzerland had calculated the cost, and in the end, agreed to let him set aside two hundred and sixty-two thousand Swiss francs for this.

"Oh. Thank you." Lithuania smiled wanly.

Now that Switzerland was in Lithuania's house, he could see the state he was actually in. His house wasn't grandiose, that's for certain. There was a second-hand car in the driveway.

Switzerland strode to a chair and sat down. "Seriously, stop thanking me."

"But I'm thankful," Lithuania replied, taking a step closer to Switzerland.

"Keep your thanks to yourself," Switzerland muttered. His fingers had taken up another piano piece on the flat top of the table, and this time, it was _Chopin_.

"A-Alright." Lithuania clasped his hands together loosely. "Is there anything you would like? You're my guest now." His knowing gaze lingered on Switzerland.

Switzerland would rather not. He'd be depleting Lithuania's meagre supplies.

"It's alright," Lithuania voiced out. "I'm not that impoverished."

_It was as if he read my mind!_

"U-Uh, just water, then." Switzerland told Lithuania. Lithuania walked away.

_After this cup of water, I'm going to leave._

Lithuania returned, a lukewarm glass of water in his hands. He set it down lightly in front of Switzerland.

"Thank you." Switzerland gulped down the water, feeling the relief as it wetted his cracked lips and parched throat. Why was his mouth dry, anyway? It wasn't like he was dehydrated.

Lithuania took a seat across Switzerland, and now he could see what he was wearing.

An apron.

Well, the apron was in his flag's colours. It was colourful.

"Y-Your apron, it's nice," Switzerland complimented hesitantly.

Lithuania looked down, like he had never noticed the apron before in his life. "Oh, thank you. They're in my flag's colours."

"So..." Switzerland took a deep breath. "What do they represent?"

Lithuania brightened – he was excited. "Sw— Basch, why don't you tell me the meaning behind your flag first?"

_Damn this guy! I asked the question first!_ "Uh, a-alright... The cross was adopted from the early Swiss Confederates. The white represents peace and love, while the red symbolises blood and war. The cross shows that we're neutral amidst all the blood and war."

Lithuania grinned. "It's so interesting."

"Y-Yeah, well, now it's your turn," Switzerland huffed. He could feel his cheeks heating up. There was something about Lithuania that unnerved him greatly, and he hated it.

"In my flag, yellow is for the golden fields, green is for the green countrysides, and red is for the blood that has been shed for this country." Lithuania gazed dreamily at something behind Switzerland.

"That's... Sweet," Switzerland acknowledged. He wasn't sure what else to say.

"You think so? Thank you."

"_Gott_, if you say _'thank you'_ one more time, I'm going to deduct ten million from the grant!" Switzerland exclaimed.

"O-Oh, sorry..." But Lithuania remained smiling. _Switzerland is adorable._

"That applies to _'sorry'_, too!"

"Ah... Then what about _'my deepest apologies'_?" Lithuania teased.

"E-Enough, dammit. Just stop being so formal with me."

Lithuania tried to keep a straight face, but the sight of Switzerland flailing and stammering before him tickled a funny bone. Then, when Lithuania made a move to get up, it was as if an unseen force had pushed him towards Switzerland, and Lithuania found himself on top of the smaller man.

They screamed simultaneously. Lithuania scrambled away from Switzerland.

"O-Oh my goodness, Mister Switzerland, I'm so s—" Lithuania held his tongue, flashing Switzerland a sheepish look. "Sor... Ry."

Switzerland didn't have the heart to be mad at the mild-mannered brunette. "What was that for?"

"I must've tripped," Lithuania told him, looking down at his shoes. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." _No. My heart is pounding like a jackhammer, my blood is surging in my veins, I feel hot, I feel cold, and my entire being just wants to explode._

"You don't look well," Lithuania observed. "Maybe you'd like to lie dow—"

_"NO!"_

Lithuania jumped.

"I-I mean, n-no, I'd best be g-going home," Switzerland stuttered. He didn't want to see his own face at the moment. It was so hot, soft-boiled eggs could be cooked on it.

"If that's what you want," Lithuania complied. "Mister Switzerland... Basch... I'm really, truly sorry for what I've did."

"D-Don't say sorry! How many times must I tell you that?" Switzerland yelled. Mainly because he didn't _want_ Lithuania to be sorry.

Lithuania looked like he was on the verge of tears, and Switzerland amended, "Look, i-it wasn't as terrible as I imagined it would be. Now don't feel bad."

"Y-Yes, Basch."

Switzerland finished up the rest of his water in silence, and Lithuania left him alone as well. A really, _really_ small part of him wished that Lithuania didn't, though.

"I'm ready to leave now." Believe it or not, it was difficult to get those words out of his mouth.

"I'll escort you to the gate," Lithuania offered, getting up from the corner where he had been poring over a thick leather-bound novel. "Thank you for coming today."

"I wasn't kidding about deducting ten million Swiss francs," Switzerland gritted through clenched teeth.

"Ah! Ten million is a small price to pay to express my gratitude," Lithuania countered, mischief glinting in his eyes.

Switzerland snapped his head to the side, using his long side bangs to cover half his face. Why did he feel this way? His stomach was fluttering, and every nerve ending was hyper-sensitised. "T-Ten million isn't a small price by any stretch! A-Anyway, it's getting late. I should go."

Lithuania, at the edge of his vision, nodded. His long brown locks bounced a little. _I wonder how his hair feels._

Now where did _that_ thought come from? Still, Lithuania did look like he had very soft hair...

"Basch?" Lithuania piped up tentatively. The door was open, and he was waiting for the Swiss man to move.

Switzerland jolted himself out of his thoughts and put on a bored expression, not meeting Lithuania's gaze. "I-I'll see you around. It's been nice working with you, Mister Laurinaitis," he responded coolly.

"A-Ah, likewise, Mister Zwingli." Despite his smile, there was no denying that the Lithuanian's eyes were miserable.

**_(7 October 2008: Approval of grant for the Project Preparation Facility.)_**

-o-

**_17 March 2009_**

Switzerland had called Lithuania to discuss something yesterday, and they had planned to meet at Switzerland's house the very next day. Lithuania could barely sleep the whole of last night. He was eagerly anticipating the next day.

When the first tendrils of sunlight began snaking its way up the cobalt sky, Lithuania got dressed and prepared to leave the house.

He had to cut through Poland's home first. A part of him felt bad that he didn't want to encounter his childhood best friend, but then again, he was in a hurry to get somewhere.

_"Liet!"_

_Speak of the devil... Though Feliks was definitely no devil._

"Like, it has been a totally long time, hasn't it?" Poland's chipper voice rang through the air as he raced towards Lithuania.

"It has been a long time!" Lithuania agreed. "Why are you up so early?" It was unlike Poland to awaken so early.

Poland rested a hand on his hip, looking as sassy as ever. "Because I, like, knew you were totally coming over."

"I-I'm not coming over, I'm just walking through!" Lithuania protested weakly.

The blonde boy smirked. "It totally doesn't make any difference. Like, come in and have some _Paluzski_."

"Oh, t-that's not necessary, I need to get going," Lithuania informed Poland.

Poland pouted.

And Lithuania absolutely could not refuse that pout.

This was why he ended up sitting in Poland's dining room, munching on _Paluzski_.

"Liet, how's, like, life and junk?" Poland queried through bits of _Paluzski_.

"Life's been good. I-I'm sure it'll get better," Lithuania told Poland. His mind flashed to Switzerland for a fraction of a second. "What about you, Feliks?"

"Totally rad." Poland twisted the biscuit stick between his thumb and forefinger. "I just repainted my kitchen pink!"

"A pink kitchen?" Lithuania reiterated in disbelief.

Poland broke off half of his _Paluzski_. "Yeah, it, like, makes me feel totally hungry. You know what I mean, right?"

"I don't actually... But whatever floats your boat." Lithuania remarked amiably.

Poland eyed him from across the table. "Like, Liet, why are you so cold?"

Lithuania automatically pulled his coat tighter around him. It was spring, but the chill of the previous night still lingered in the air. He, however, didn't feel that cold. "I'm not, Feliks."

"I'm not referring to that kind of cold! I mean, like, totally distant," Poland retorted angrily, then his eyes softened. "What's wrong, Liet?"

"W-What? Nothing's wrong at all, Feliks!" Lithuania assured him, his heartstrings twanging. He did miss the old times with Poland, but their relationship had deteriorated, and it seemed almost inevitable that they'd drift apart. "I have an important meeting to attend, so I'll take my leave—"

"What? Like, no way!" Poland exclaimed. A part of him wanted to hold on to Lithuania. _We could go back to the old times, you and I, when our countries became one. _"I'm totally bored out of my mind here!"

"What do you want me to do about that?" Lithuania almost wailed in exasperation. He _wanted_ to meet Switzerland already.

A muscle at the side of Poland's mouth twitched. "I... I don't know, Lie— thuania." He amended the word at the last minute.

_He called me Lithuania? This is bad…_ "Pol— Feliks, I..." Lithuania outstretched an arm towards him, but paused midway.

"It's alright, Liet." Poland had a devilish smirk on his face once more. "Even if you hate me, it doesn't change that I like you."

"What?!" This wasn't going the way Lithuania had expected. "Don't remain so cheerful about that! And why would you..."

"Because you're totally the best friend ever!" Poland supplied before he could finish his sentence.

"You're not making sense—"

"Hey, Liet, could I repaint your house?"

"No!"

"But I have this totally rad shade of pink paint left over!"

"Well... Just one side, I suppose."

"It's settled, then!" Poland pumped his fist in the air, then ripped open another box of _Paluszki_.

Lithuania groaned. Today was supposed to be a normal day, but whenever he's with Poland, _this_ would constitute a normal day. He glimpsed at the clock behind Poland.

It was eight.

"Feliks, I really have to go now," Lithuania pleaded with Poland.

Poland's gaze visibly darkened, and his face fell. "Oh... Where are you, like, going?"

"I'm meeting Switzerland," Lithuania replied honestly. He felt his insides stir when he said his name. _Switzerland._

"Oh! He gave me money and stuff," Poland proclaimed.

"Wait... He gave you money too?" Lithuania clarified.

"Yeah! He gave money to Latvia and Estonia and Hungary and Romania and..." Poland rattled off the names of all the nations who had joined the European Union in 2004 and 2007.

Lithuania's heart clenched. _I thought I was the only one._

"He must be rolling in riches," Poland grumbled, then turned to Lithuania. "Hey, Liet! Liet?"

Lithuania shook his head to clear his mind. "Yes, Feliks?"

"Why're you, like, staring into space? Your face is totally funny!" Poland taunted.

"It's nothing. I-I have to go. Thanks for the _Paluszki_, Feliks." Lithuania stood up and nearly stumbled. His upper thigh bumped into the table, and the back of his calves knocked his chair over.

"Liet!" Feliks cried as the chair hit the floor.

"S-Sorry!" Lithuania bent down to right the chair, and his emerald eyes met Poland's harlequin ones. "See you around."

"Yeah. See you," Poland mumbled.

**(Switzerland aids 12 European Union countries: Bulgaria, Cyprus, Czech Republic, Estonia, Hungary, Latvia, Lithuania, Malta, Poland, Romania, Slovak Republic and Slovenia.)**

-o-

Switzerland was annoyed. But this time, Liechtenstein was at home, and Austria wasn't creating that infernal din with his piano.

The reason he was annoyed was Lithuania.

_That idiot! He was supposed to be here at nine!_

Well, Switzerland wasn't going to waste his time moping about the house just waiting for the Lithuanian.

"Big brother, you've been frowning at the door for the past hour. Is something wrong?" Liechtenstein piped up.

"A-Ah... I'm expecting someone," Switzerland told her.

She looked excited. "Who is it?"

"Lithuania." Mentioning him to other people made him nervous. His tongue felt numb, and his lips felt like there was a tiny electric current running through it.

"Oh. He's a nice person," Liechtenstein commented before falling into a contented silence.

"Mm." Switzerland pressed his lips together in the hopes of vanquishing the odd tingle, but now he could feel the blood rushing in his head. Why was the thought of Lithuania having such an effect on him? Usually any nation would make him flare up with emotions, but this was a different kind of emotion. Whatever it was, it made him feel woozy and short of breath, yet Switzerland wanted more, _more_ of it.

_Everything had changed the moment Switzerland carried the unconscious Lithuanian back home. Lithuania wasn't heavy – he weighed roughly the same as Austria – so Switzerland managed to piggyback him all the way to his house._

_He set Lithuania down in his bed. Lithuania's clothes looked really uncomfortable to sleep in, so he decided to lend him his pyjamas for these few hours._

_Switzerland propped Lithuania into a sitting position – none too gently, either, but Switzerland wasn't used to handling such delicate things. It hadn't mattered, though. Lithuania was so comatose, Switzerland could've thrown him into a furnace and he wouldn't even have realised it until he died._

Okay, that was a morbid thought.

_Switzerland rested Lithuania's torso against the bed-stand, and unbuttoned his olive suit with trembling fingers. It felt weird to touch Lithuania like this, as if he was violating him._

Nonsense. I'm doing this in a perfectly professional context.

_The olive outer coat slipped off, but its progress was impeded by the presence of Lithuania's elbows. Switzerland carefully pulled Lithuania's arms through the sleeves until he was free of the coat._

_The tie was ripped off with no difficulty._

_Switzerland settled his hands on Lithuania's white inner shirt now. It took him much more effort to unbutton it; his hands wouldn't stop quivering, and after each button, the shirt would gape open a little wider, which only made his fingers shake even more uncontrollably._

_Switzerland tensed his muscles. You had absolutely no idea how much he wanted to haul butt and leave Lithuania like this, but the larger, more empathetic part of him took over. With newfound determination, he managed to unclasp all the buttons._

_Lithuania was thin. Not emaciated-thin, but bony enough. His ribcage showed behind the unmarked, fair skin on his chest, and his body cinched in at the waist. Still, Lithuania was _so pretty_, like a fragile china doll._

_Switzerland roused himself out of his disturbing thoughts, mentally reprimanding himself. He hurriedly took the pink pyjama top and stuffed one of Lithuania's arms through the sleeve, then slotted his other arm into the other sleeve. The shirt fit alright._

_Now it was time for the most challenging part. The bottom. He unbuckled Lithuania's belt, all the while cursing to himself under his breath, then pulled the belt through the multiple belt loops to free it._

_Switzerland inhaled sharply. He hooked his fingers onto the hem of Lithuania's pants. The skin on his abdomen felt warm against his fingers. Switzerland squeezed his eyes shut and yanked the pants down._

"Big brother, Lithuania's here," Liechtenstein notified Switzerland.

"Finally," he growled, getting up to open the door.

Outside, a dripping-wet Lithuanian stood.

"What happened to you?" Switzerland demanded. The sky was completely clear outside, so Lithuania couldn't have gotten drenched in the rain.

"I..." Lithuania braced himself against the wall, his chest heaving as he gulped down air. "I ran here. I'm sor—"

"Don't say it!" Switzerland shrieked. Lithuania was still Lithuania, even if he was uncharacteristically late.

Lithuania smiled, but there was emptiness in his eyes. "I'm late," he stated.

"Yes, you are," Switzerland snarled, turning to walk back into the house.

Lithuania followed.

Liechtenstein was lolling on the chair when Lithuania entered, and she flashed him a smile, which he returned. Switzerland, however, wasn't as welcoming as his sister.

"Let's get down to business," Switzerland snapped. Lithuania shuffled to where he sat, his stomach coiling into dead knots. "Our countries could collaborate in an exchange programme. You could build up your research facilities, and hopefully increase your country's research and scientific prowess. There'll also be a scholarship available for your citizens." His voice was glacial.

"T-That sounds wonderful," Lithuania conceded. "Thank—"

"For the final time, stop!" Switzerland bellowed.

"But…" Lithuania held back tears, then steeled himself. "It's not wrong of me to show appreciation for all that you've done! Besides, it's basic courtesy!"

Switzerland was stunned. This was the first time Lithuania had retaliated so heatedly. Then again, it was _Lithuania_, the nation that had once controlled the largest state in Europe. "You… But…"

Then Switzerland spilled out his innermost whim. "There are other ways you can thank me."

**_(17 March 2009: Approval of grant for the Scientific Exchange Program.)_**

-o-

"What can I do?" Lithuania was, as expected, eager to please. His earlier outburst had been pushed to the back of his mind.

"Firstly, I want you to put yourself before others." Switzerland scrutinised Lithuania before continuing, "And listen to what I tell you!"

"That's contradictory, isn't it? _I_ want to thank and apologise to you, and _I_ am my first priority. Therefore, your orders are null and void," Lithuania pointed out with a hint of smugness.

Switzerland's mouth fell open. "T-That's... Right! Yes, that's totally right."

Lithuania beamed knowingly. _Even though Switzerland can be forceful, he means no harm. I'm actually really happy that he's thinking about me._

"W-Well, now that we've discussed whatever we came here for, w-we're done here!" Switzerland shouted, using his hands to shove the paperwork aside. The blood was rushing to his cheeks again.

"O-Oh yes, Sw— Basch, you're funding other nations too?" Lithuania's smile slipped a little.

"H-Huh? Y-Yeah... Mostly the c-countries that aren't as developed," Switzerland answered.

"I... See." Lithuania couldn't be selfish. There were hundreds of other nations besides him, and he was already well-off compared to some of them. It was appalling that he wanted Switzerland all to himself.

"Why?" Switzerland questioned.

"I-I'm just wondering," Lithuania whispered, his face taking on a lost-puppy look.

A few heartbeats of intense staring passed.

Liechtenstein pushed the needle through the baby-blue cloth she held in her left hand. She could hear their entire exchange, and their attraction to each other was so painfully obvious. She made a loop with the thread, and made a knot at the end of it, finalising her newest creation. _Big brother will come to his senses soon._

"State your own opinions!" Switzerland yelled.

"I-I can't. You would shun me," Lithuania choked out. "And I don't want that."

Liechtenstein decided it was time to stop being a voyeur. She hopped off the armchair and hurried to her room, slamming the door a little too hard.

The sudden bang made Switzerland's adrenaline spike, and he leaned forward. His heart was hammering so hard, he was almost positive Lithuania would be able to hear it. "Lithuania..." he breathed, "I promise that my opinion of you wouldn't be swayed in the least." _Well, unless Lithuania admitted to brutally decapitating one of his goats, or something equally mortifying._

Lithuania was rooted on the spot. He could trust Switzerland, right? Would their friendship be strained after that? But there was the oft chance that Switzerland reciprocated his affections, unlikely as that sounded.

"B-Basch... I..."

Switzerland's eyes were glued on him. They had turned a deeper shade of malachite, like the colour of a clear ocean at dusk. Lithuania decided to take the risk.

_"I like you."_

-o-

The next thing Lithuania knew, he had been jerked across the table, and both their lips crashed together. Yes, it was painful, he wouldn't deny that. His teeth grated across the back of his lips, and he attempted to pull away slightly to ease the pressure.

Images flashed before his eyes. _The dusty pink scarf scratching his chin as the large man pressed his body on top of him. His tongue penetrated Lithuania's mouth. Lithuania didn't resist, because the consequences of resisting were worse. All he could do was lie limp as his tears streaked down his face and seeped into the blood- and sweat-filled pillow._

Sometime during his flashback, the tears had welled up in his eyes. Lithuania squeezed his eyes shut tightly, but it resulted in fat droplets of tears rolling down his cheeks.

Just as suddenly as it had happened, Switzerland released his grip on Lithuania's shirt. His eyes were wild and dark, and a thin string on saliva remained suspended between their lips. When he spoke, the string broke. "Oh, _Gott_, I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry!" His face couldn't possibly get any more flushed, and the beginnings of tears ticked the back of his eyes.

"Don't be." It was Lithuania's turn to tell him that. His nightmare had vanished the moment he opened his eyes, because whoever was kissing him roughly wasn't the man who had plagued his life for two centuries, it was _Switzerland_. He ran his tongue across his teeth discreetly so that Switzerland wouldn't pick up on his pain.

Switzerland stared. "You're... You're crying! I-Is everything alright? Did I hurt you?"

Lithuania shook his head fervently and stood up. His hips were at the edge of the table. He leaned forward, his longer body easily stretching across the space between them.

He cupped Switzerland's face tenderly. "I take my words back."

Switzerland's breath hitched. _He hates me. He's going to tell me that his feelings were misinterpreted. Then I'm going to dig a cave in the mountains and live there forever like a hobo so I wouldn't see him anymore._

_"I _love_ you."_

_That can't be right!_ Switzerland swore a blood vessel would burst if any more blood was to flood into his head, then he would get a stroke and be paralysed for life. What a joyous ending, especially after Lithuania had confessed to him.

Then soft, warm lips were on him, and it was such a vast difference from the previous grinding of mouth against mouth that Switzerland found himself returning the kiss slowly. Lithuania's hands graced the side of Switzerland's head, tracing small circles on the skin on the back of his ear. Switzerland reached forward to grasp Lithuania's shirt, wanting him to come closer, but he resisted.

Switzerland loosened his grip on Lithuania and twisted his head to the side, causing the brunette's lips to skim his cheeks.

Lithuania's lips curved upwards and he parted his lips softly. His hot breath escaped, caressing Switzerland's already-warm cheeks.

"I can't move further," Lithuania explained with a chuckle. When Lithuania spoke, his lips, his breath – oh, Switzerland was so overwhelmed with senses, he couldn't even tell – tickled Switzerland's skin.

"L-Let's move to... To my b-bedroom," Switzerland rasped. He had almost forgotten how to produce sounds. His blood ran cold when he realised the implication of his words. _Now Lithuania's going to think I'm a pervert. I'm sure he's not ready to take this – whatever this is – to the next level._ "W-Wait!"

Lithuania straightened up. "I'm perfectly alright with that."

"Is that what you _want_?" Switzerland pressed. He wouldn't force Lithuania into anything he didn't want. Even though he could already feel the tightening in his pants, he had self-control. He would wait.

Lithuania avoided his gaze. "It doesn't really matter." _Stop asking for my opinion. I'm not used to this._

"What do you mean, _'it doesn't matter'_?! O-Of course it matters! It involves you! A-And I really wish you'd think for yourself more often!" Switzerland exploded. He only realised that he'd crossed the line when Lithuania stood up and knocked over the chair, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

_Please, no…_ Switzerland stared beseechingly into the Baltic nation's eyes, but Lithuania's jade eyes were frigid.

"I'm sorry I can't be everything that you want, then!" Lithuania retorted, taking a step away. With a look that conveyed all the hurt in the world, Lithuania ran towards the door and threw it open before disappearing through it. The door shut with a dull thud.

Switzerland stared at the closed door until Lithuania's pounding footfalls were out of earshot, then sank down into his chair numbly. "Oh _Gott_. I've ruined it. I'm never going to see him again, and it's all my fault! I-I should've accepted him for who he is, because he truly isn't bad at all... I'm a blithering idiot." He buried his head into his hands and allowed himself a sob.

-o-

**_Sometime next year_**

There was no news from Switzerland. "He must really hate me now," Lithuania thought with regret. These kinds of things always happened when he actually spoke up, so he had learnt to bottle up all his true emotions. People only stuck with you if you remained cheerful and easy-going.

Lithuania's opinion had ratcheted from side-to-side the entire time. On one hand, he wasn't mad at Switzerland in the slightest. Switzerland was one of the kindest people he had met – he just needed to get past his prickly exterior first. Switzerland meant no harm at all. On the other hand, Switzerland had tried to change him. He wanted him to think for himself, even though he wasn't used to that. In the past, he had a mind of his own, but his experiences had completely changed his outlook on things. Still, Switzerland just wanted him to be more assertive. It was nice of him to consider Lithuania's deeply buried sentiments.

Which meant both hands were on the same side.

The side that wanted Switzerland back.

They were in luck. The on-going agreement between them meant that they had to meet up every year. All Lithuania needed to do was to wait until the day came when Switzerland had no choice but to meet him.

It didn't take long.

"Hello, Lithuania here," he greeted when he picked up the phone.

"Meet tomorrow. Bye."

The phone on the other side slammed down. Lithuania suppressed an almost maniacal grin.

The phone rang again, and Lithuania answered it with some degree of surprise. "Hello, Lith—"

"9am. My house."

The phone on the other side slammed down again. Lithuania gaped at the phone in his hands, processing everything that had just happened. So, he was to meet Switzerland at his house at 9am tomorrow?

Switzerland needed a few seconds to recover after making the two phone calls. He couldn't wait to listen for Lithuania's response. What if Lithuania had replied something like _"No, I hate your guts"_? Switzerland wouldn't have been able to take the heartbreak.

But in his hurry, he hadn't given him all the information. Switzerland raged at himself on the inside as he dialled Lithuania's number once more. _I'm only giving him more reasons to hate me._

What was going to happen tomorrow? What if Lithuania didn't come – or worse, came and gave him the stank eye the entire time? At least the meeting was in his house, he could just bawl into a pillow if that happened. And Liechtenstein would be more than happy to escort Lithuania out.

He didn't think badly of Lithuania at all. Lithuania had due reason to hate him. He'd hate himself too if he was in Lithuania's shoes. Imagine meeting someone and getting yelled at the whole day.

He would just have to wait and see how the day would unfold.

Switzerland had spent his day cleaning the house. He wanted everything to be perfect when Lithuania came – though there was a possibility that his efforts might be in vain. He even changed the bed-sheets for good measure. _Purely for aesthetics' sake._

Liechtenstein wasn't completely oblivious to what her brother was doing. She had heard them fight, and it devastated her. They were practically made for each other. Both were pacifists at heart, and both of them always kept the pain to themselves. Switzerland was aggressive, but Lithuania could diminish his anger, and Switzerland cared for Lithuania and would be able to help him along.

"Big brother!" Liechtenstein cried, running towards Switzerland. He was in the kitchen preparing baked potatoes.

"What is it, Lily?" Switzerland glanced at her curiously.

"I think you should kiss Lithuania," she remarked.

Switzerland's hands flew to his cheeks. "What?! W-Where did you get such an absurd idea?!"

"Oh, I don't know," she replied innocently. "I think you two complement each other perfectly."

"T-Th... Lithuania's a nice person, I-I suppose... But that doesn't m-mean I have to kiss him!" Switzerland stammered. He begged his face not to turn red. _Just this one time, please._

He had no such luck.

"Or you could bed him."

Switzerland's china cup hit the floor and shattered into pieces. "L-Liechtenstein! What are you talking about?! I-I'm not going to sleep around!"

"If I remember correctly, the last time you slept with someone else was..." She paused. "There was no last time, big brother. He'll be your first."

Switzerland spun to face the oven. It could give him an excuse as to why his face was flushed. "H-How the hell do you know this? I-I could've had a lover b-before I met you!"

Liechtenstein giggled. "Nope. You've never looked at anyone else with that much passion before."

"Our c-conversation is over, Lily!" Switzerland exclaimed with mortification, yanking out the plate of baked potatoes from the oven. "Eat your b-baked potatoes!"

This dinner was arguably the worst dinner he'd ever had, with Liechtenstein's supposedly encouraging looks thrown his way and the uncooked potatoes which tasted like leather. Switzerland scarfed down the potatoes, frantic to finish the meal.

-o-

The next day couldn't have come any sooner.

Switzerland wasn't used to waking up so early, but he had a guest to entertain. He mussed his hair sleepily. Looking down at his pyjamas gave him a pang. He remembered when Lithuania wore these pyjamas.

Liechtenstein was being cheeky with him. He hadn't the slightest idea how she even knew of such things. Thank goodness she would be out today; Latvia had once again invited her to his house. This would mean he'd lost his escort for Lithuania, though. Maybe it was all a part of her plan to make him _"bed"_ Lithuania.

Switzerland felt queasy. He didn't know why the thought of touching him sexually just felt so wrong. Lithuania was a fragile china doll to him; the smallest touch in the wrong place could make him crumble.

He took note of the time – seven forty-eight – and got to work preparing breakfast. Today's breakfast was simple; rainbow cornflakes with cold milk. The cereal was poured in, followed by the milk. His spoon clinked back down against the bowl after each mouthful he took.

It was so tranquil. He could simply lose himself in the sounds of nature.

Lithuania reached Switzerland's house half an hour early. The reason was because he – _let's face it_ – wanted to see Switzerland as soon as he could, and because the last time he had come late, things went awry. He was about to knock, but he noticed Switzerland sitting at the table, his side facing the window, a relaxed expression on his face.

It would be cruel of him to interrupt Switzerland's mere scrap of peaceful time, and besides, he did come too early. He moved away from the window to lean against the wall on the other side.

Switzerland shivered. He peered at the window, but nothing was to be seen. It was eight thirty-three. He needed to be ready in twenty minutes.

Clearing the bowl and spoon, Switzerland went to take a quick shower.

Lithuania realised he had never seen Switzerland smile at all. Not even the shadow of a smile. Why didn't Switzerland smile? Wasn't he happy? Then again, Lithuania smiled even when he wasn't happy. It was his disguise, so no one would ever be keyed in to his inner thoughts.

He tilted his head towards the sky and shut his eyes. There was an auburn glow on the back of his eyelids, presumably from the sunrays casting its orange tendrils about.

Being too naïve was a sure-fire way to end up being taken advantage of. Was lying the only way to survive in this vast universe? There were so many betrayals and untruths that spouted from people's mouths, and those that fell prey to those ended up losing. It was such a terrible existence. Lithuania didn't even know why he was thinking about such things at a time like this, but he couldn't help it. His mind often wandered in this direction, and now his mood was rapidly descending into the depths of the earth.

His eyes flew open to the sight of puffy clouds drifting across the sky, and it reminded him of why he was here in the first place. Thinking about _him_ made his heart wrench.

Switzerland didn't want to meet him, by the sound of his phone calls. Well, he'd make this quick and painless for the both of them. He would leave once their discussion was over. No exceptions.

Lithuania mentally ran through the events that had happened since they met. Switzerland had no qualms about displaying his animosity towards outsiders – _Lithuania_ – and even till now, it was still a possibility that he loathed the ground he walked on.

So what was that first kiss about? Switzerland had initiated it, it must've meant something. Then again, Switzerland had barked at him right afterwards. What kind of perspective did the Swiss have of him? Despite not having had many lovers, Lithuania knew this wasn't the conventional way of expressing affection.

Yet… His heart still thrummed like a _Lady Gaga_ song every time he laid his eyes on him.

Lithuania wrapped his arms around his abdomen. The stomach pains were acting up again. He was depressed and he was worried. It was the perfect cue for the stomach pains to make their grand appearance.

The pain wouldn't subside. It kept gnawing on his stomach walls, and the acid burned viciously within his stomach.

_What time is it? Oh, it's eight forty-six._

Lithuania's back slid down the whitewashed wall until he was sitting on the ground. He curled up in a foetal position, using his thighs to push against his stomach. _Please stop..._

Switzerland finished his shower and got dressed in a simple blouse shirt and pants. He didn't find it necessary to wear the military uniform today.

_Ten more minutes._

Lithuania was biting back his screams now. He didn't even know it was possible for someone to be in such pain. Maybe women did experience it when they gave birth – in that case, Lithuania felt really sorry for them. This piercing, twisting and tearing sensation was at a whole new level. He couldn't help but let loose a whimper.

Switzerland heard it. A whimper. Was some animal injured or trapped? He got up to investigate.

Lithuania heard the door open through his haze of agony, then there were pounding footsteps, and he was lifted up. The sharp stab of pain when he was jostled made him cry out, then a low voice was soothing him. "It's alright, I'll get you medication right away."

Lithuania lay sprawled across the sofa, one hand resting on his abdomen. He could feel his stomach churning below his shirt and skin. The other hand was wedged somewhere between him and the sofa.

Switzerland rushed back, spilling a few drops of the water in his hands. "Take this," he ordered, depositing two pills into Lithuania's only visible hand.

Lithuania shakily lifted his hand, then Switzerland snorted. "Ah, give me that." The pills were wrenched out of Lithuania's fist. Lithuania wanted to feel insulted, but he didn't have the energy for that.

A dry finger pulled Lithuania's chin downwards to open his mouth, then two tasteless objects were dropped inside. Afterwards, a glass of water was lifted to his lips and tilted. The water sloshed inside his mouth, a few rivulets streaming out of the sides of his mouth. Lithuania swallowed it all – the pills and the water.

His mouth snapped shut when Switzerland removed his finger. He twisted his head to the side, seeking out the Swiss who had, in a way, saved his life.

Switzerland regarded Lithuania anxiously. Lithuania's pupils were dilated, making his eyes look twice as dark. When he turned to meet Switzerland's eyes, Switzerland cracked.

He brushed Lithuania's long bangs aside and planted a kiss on his forehead. "_I liebä di_, my little Lithuanian doll."

-o-

The little explosions going off in Lithuania's stomach slowly became less frequent, and the pain ebbed away, until he was aware of the callused hand against his sweaty forehead and the heat emanating from the figure next to him.

"Swi—"

"Shh, don't talk," Switzerland broke in.

Lithuania gritted his teeth, both in pain and frustration. "No, I'll talk when I want," he declared, injecting as much defiance into his voice as he could. The hand lifted from his forehead.

"Go on, then." Switzerland sounded bemused, and it maddened Lithuania. _I'll show him._

_"Aš tave myliu."_

Switzerland may have been a recluse, but he did get out enough to know the basics of each language. "You… do? E-Even after the way I treated you?"

Lithuania wormed his other hand out. Tiny red markings from his clothes pressing against his arm for an extended period of time lined the whole stretch of skin. Then he surged forward, wrapping his arms around Switzerland's neck, snubbing his wildly protesting stomach. "Yes, Basch." Switzerland treated him as an equal, not some tagalong lackey, or worse, an underling. He reckoned that his opinions did matter. He cared for him (a little too much). And Lithuania discovered that he loved him so much for that.

Switzerland gasped sharply, throwing his arms back and bracing it against the floor to avoid a tragic accident where both of them would fall back, hit the ground and crack their skulls open. "Lithuania, y-you're not well enough yet, d-don't exert yourself!"

Lithuania slipped off the sofa, landing on his knees on the ground. He buried his head in Switzerland's hair. It looked frazzled and dry, but it was, in reality, as soft as spider silk. And it smelled of flowers. Edelweiss, to be precise. "Let me do what I want, Basch."

_Damn it._ He couldn't refuse Lithuania, since he was the one who insisted he think for himself.

A sudden influx of pleasure skittered down Switzerland's spine, and he let out a moan. Lithuania had tucked Switzerland's blonde hair behind his ear, and he was now running his tongue through every nook and cranny of his ear, exploring and savouring it.

Switzerland never knew the ear was an erogenous zone.

He squeezed his eyes shut and hugged Lithuania back, his fingers digging into the back of his shoulders. His fingernails weren't long, so they wouldn't injure him. Lithuania tensed for a moment, then continued ravaging Switzerland's ear. Lithuania could hear the small pants coming from the smaller man.

"Mm… Lithuania, s-stop," Switzerland breathed. He didn't like feeling so out-of-control. His heartbeat was erratic, he was blushing immensely, and he felt so pathetic. He wouldn't let anyone dominate him.

Lithuania complied, detaching his hands from Switzerland. Lithuania had a pink tinge across his cheeks as well. His expression was a perfect picture of delight. "Basch, you're so endearing, it hurts."

"W-What is that supposed to mean?" Switzerland grumbled. The part about it hurting Lithuania turned him off greatly.

"It means that I can't control myself when I'm with you," Lithuania responded. Switzerland didn't have time to react before he was swooped up into the air.

"H-Hey, put me down!" Had it been anyone other than Lithuania, Switzerland would've pounded his face in. But he couldn't even envision himself doing that to Lithuania.

"Is this your room, Basch?" Lithuania asked calmly.

"Y-Yes," Switzerland conceded. He gulped. He didn't want this. He was afraid of the pain, and the emotions, and most importantly, he was afraid of hurting Lithuania.

Lithuania fumbled for the doorknob, and managed to turn it after nearly dropping Switzerland. Switzerland's grip on Lithuania's shoulders tightened. _This guy is crazy! He just recovered and he's already doing _this_?_

Lithuania entered his room. Switzerland could tell he was appraising it, then he approached the bed and lowered Switzerland on to it. Maybe the change of bed-sheets would come in handy after all. The bed dipped when Lithuania rested his knee on the space next to Switzerland.

One of Lithuania's arms went around Switzerland's waist, and the other embraced his jawline. He inclined Switzerland's head until they were facing each other, and Lithuania pressed his lips against the Swiss'. Switzerland had warm, soft lips, and Lithuania brushed his tongue against his lips, seeking entry.

Switzerland parted his lips a mere sliver, but it was enough for Lithuania. His tongue prodded Switzerland's tongue tentatively, and it jerked away. _He's still shy._ Lithuania's heart swelled with adoration.

He leaned forward, using his body weight to press down on Switzerland. Switzerland fell backwards onto the plush pillows. The impact broke the both of them apart, but now Lithuania was on top of Switzerland, and his gaze was filled with longing.

Switzerland couldn't look into his eyes. He'd succumb.

Lithuania's fingers flew to Switzerland's shirt, but they lingered there inquisitively.

Switzerland swallowed. "Y-Yes."

Lithuania leaned down to peck Switzerland on the cheek, over and over. Wherever the Lithuanian's lips touched, it left behind a tingling sensation. Then his adept fingers unbuttoned his shirt swiftly, exposing Switzerland's chest.

Switzerland hated this. He hated exposing himself, he hated to be so helpless, and he hated that he was actually consenting this to happen. His cheeks flared up with heat again. Really, he didn't know why Lithuania would like someone like him. He was hot-tempered, violent and socially awkward. A guy like Lithuania deserved better.

A light stroke roused Switzerland, and when he looked, Lithuania's slim finger was tracing the cross on his left shoulder. "Where did you get this?"

"I… I got it from the Wars of Kappel," Switzerland explained. "This one—" His finger pointed out one of the slashes, "—was from the First War of Kappel. The other one—" His finger edged towards the other stroke, "—was from the Second War of Kappel."

Lithuania's eyes were sorrowful. "It's a lovely scar."

Switzerland didn't reply. There was nothing to say. He wouldn't say "thank you", because it would mean he accepted those words.

Lithuania kissed the welt. His saliva left the skin there cold.

Switzerland had had enough of Lithuania turning his insides into mush. Now Switzerland seized Lithuania's shirt, and he only stopped to shoot Lithuania a questioning look.

The latter nodded slowly.

Switzerland clumsily attempted to undo the first button, but tore the button off its seams unintentionally. He grunted in annoyance and ripped his shirt open, the rest of the buttons popping off. _I'll buy him a new shirt. It's not a waste of money if it's spent on something worthwhile._

Lithuania was shocked, but he started to laugh. Everything Switzerland did was charming. Lithuania rolled himself off Switzerland. Now the both of them lay side by side, one person staring lovingly at the other while the other studiously evaded his gaze.

"W-What're you laughing for?" Switzerland demanded gruffly.

Lithuania's laugh was contagious. It was a rich sound, made even more beautiful by the fact that Lithuania didn't laugh often. The muscles at the side of Switzerland's lips twitched with the effort of maintaining his poker face.

"Oh, Basch," Lithuania sighed, but he didn't sound condescending in the least. He draped an arm over Switzerland's torso and pulled him closer, enveloping the smaller man in a hug.

Switzerland allowed himself to be pulled into Lithuania's embrace. He fit snugly into Lithuania, if he dared say so himself. It was comfortable just leaning against him. So comfortable, he found himself getting sleepy. But his member felt unfulfilled – as it had been for the past few centuries, though this time was different, since it was aroused – and it demanded satisfaction.

Switzerland flipped himself over till he faced Lithuania, and with decisive movements, shifted both his legs till he was straddling the Baltic nation. Lithuania's teasing smile made his legs turn to jelly. _I'll show him._

He parted Lithuania's shirt carefully. Lithuania may have been more dominating just now, but Switzerland refused to accept that. He was always going to be the stronger one, and Lithuania was his china doll.

The shirt peeled away, exposing more of his dewy skin. Little beads of perspiration dotted his chest, and Switzerland brushed them away, leaving behind a streak of dry skin.

"Take off your shirt," Switzerland demanded. He wouldn't do it because it was difficult to pull a shirt off someone who was lying down.

Lithuania's next words shocked him. "I... Don't want to."

"Why? Please," Switzerland nearly begged. He was going mad with desire.

"Because... Some things should never be seen," Lithuania whispered, his eyes misting up.

"I've attended to war victims before, there's nothing I've never seen," Switzerland attested sharply, regretting that he didn't seize the opportunity to fully explore Lithuania's body when he had the chance. He was almost at the limits of his self-control. Every cell of his being screamed at him to just go against Lithuania and shred his shirt. Then Lithuania would be all his.

But he wasn't inhumane or immoral.

Lithuania mattered more to him than some lusty wishes.

_I don't want to... But if he keeps pressuring me, I'll end up doing it. It's all Mister Russia's fault! Ugh..._

"You stripped during Christmas," Switzerland reminded him with some jealousy. How could the likes of _America_ and _France_ get to see Lithuania stark naked, and not him?

_"FINE!"_ Lithuania shouted, sitting up and yanking his shirt off. He tossed it to the corner of the room. "Are you happy now?!" His eyes blurred with the presence of tears.

Strange sounds came from the neutral country before him. When Lithuania blinked to clear his vision, he first thing he realised was that Switzerland had both his arms on either side of Lithuania's head. The second, and by far the most astonishing, was that Switzerland was _laughing_.

"I don't find that particularly funny," Lithuania grumbled, slightly uncomfortable at seeing Switzerland's chest close-up.

"Oh, Lithuania," Switzerland chortled, his voice thick with the effort of subduing his laughter. His eyes roved Lithuania's bare torso appreciatively. Lithuania had developed nicely – he was so lean, with just enough fats on him to sheathe his bones and fill him out perfectly. He had the kind of willowy physique even girls would kill for, except for his shoulders which were broad enough for him not to be mistaken as a female.

_What was it that Lithuania was being so secretive about?!_ Switzerland wrapped his hand across the back of Lithuania's neck, and slowly traversed down his body, arching the other nation's back as he did so. Then he felt it.

Grooves and bumps.

Covering his entire back.

Switzerland spun Lithuania around, moving his leg out of the way as he did. Lithuania's cry was cut short when his face planted into the pillow.

Switzerland felt anger surge up within him. What made Lithuania think that he would stop loving him just because of a few superficial blemishes on his back?! "Lithuania!" Switzerland roared.

Lithuania clenched the pillow tightly. _Stupid, stupid Russia! He would forgive, but never forget him._

So his scars did change Switzerland's mind about him. Lithuania remained passive. He wouldn't cry. He _couldn't_ cry, because if Switzerland was truly the one for him, he'd accept him. Judging by Switzerland's enraged reaction, he hadn't been the right one, and Lithuania refused to shed tears for him. It was going to take some getting over.

He gasped as Switzerland twisted him back to his original position, and he was kissing him so hard, he thought he was going to die. Literally. It was the kind of kiss that took their breaths away, and it was so rough that neither of them could recollect their thoughts. Lithuania couldn't pull away, even if he wanted to, because he was wedged between the bed and the Swiss.

When Switzerland surfaced for air, Lithuania was already light-headed.

"Lithuania, you're a freaking _idiot_!" Switzerland seethed, his sentence punctuated by heaving pants.

"O-Oh, okay." What else could he say? The damage had been done. _Switzerland's going to look at me with pity and disgust from now on._

"Do you think I'm going to dislike you for something that you obviously had no control over?! If anything, these markings make you so much stronger! You were able to survive that many lashes – that counts for something, right?!" And with that, Switzerland began crying. Hot, angry tears splashed onto Lithuania's flesh.

_So I've been misinterpreting his cues all this while. I shouldn't keep thinking of myself as something so... Useless. Weak. Dispensable._ "You know what? You're right. Basch, forgive me."

"T-There's nothing to f-forgive!" Switzerland raged past his tears. "I'm the one w-who needs forgiving! You're completely foolish, loveable, oblivious, adorable, spineless, accepting, and way too damned compassionate for your own good, and that's why I _love_ you!"

Switzerland's words had struck a chord. Lithuania sat up. His taller frame meant that he was at eye-level with Switzerland, whose rear rested lightly against Lithuania's thighs. They were so close, they could feel each other's delectably hot breath upon their lips. As if some telepathic message had been transmitted, both of them leaned forward, closing their eyes, and their lips found each other.

Their kiss was in no way sexual. It was a meeting of lips for the sole purpose of letting the other nation know _they were here_, and that they would always be here for each other.

Lithuania pulled away slowly. "Basch, I have something to tell you."

Switzerland sought out Lithuania's eyes. "What, T-Tolys?"

Surprise jolted through Lithuania. This was a milestone, the first time Switzerland had ever addressed him by his human name. His stomach fluttered, but it was the complete opposite of the usual stomach pains. This was a kind of fluttery sensation that made your heart speed up and your hair stand on end.

"W-What? Did I pronounce i-it wrongly?" Switzerland scowled defensively, when Lithuania didn't reply.

"N-No. No, not at all! Basch, I'm thrilled!" Lithuania flung his arms around Basch, crushing him in a hug.

"O-Ow! That's my backbone y-you're elbowing!" Switzerland exclaimed. He refused to acknowledge Lithuania's statement. Red colour blossomed across his cheeks. _Can't I call him his human name without him making a huge fuss out of it?_

Lithuania loosened his grip on Switzerland and leaned back, using his elbow to prop himself on the bed. "Well then, shall we continue?" Lithuania looked so gorgeous, completely topless and with the tell-tale ridges of abs in his lower abdominal region. Switzerland knew he was getting hard again, and it was obvious by the way Lithuania smirked at him that he could feel it as well.

As Lithuania gravitated closer to Switzerland, he whipered, _"Thank you for all that you've done. And sorry for what I'm about to do to you."_

Switzerland's last comprehensible thought before his entire mind spiralled into disconcertion was, _"Oh _Gott_. Kill me before I die of shame."_

* * *

**_And that last line, right above this, is my exact sentiments on this story right now. I don't even… *flings laptop across room*_**

**_I liebä di_: I love you in Swiss-German.**

**_Aš tave myliu_**** : I love you in Lithuanian.**

**If anyone wants to correct my translations, please feel free to do so! I speak neither Swiss-German nor Lithuanian, so any help is greatly appreciated! :)**

**A very long author's note (it's a tl;dr):**

**Switzerland and Lithuania are two of my favourite characters in the series Axis Powers: Hetalia. They've never interacted in canon, but I think they would be rather cute together.**

**This took me forever to write, because both of them are introverted characters and neither of them is likely to make the first move. Lithuania is rather soft-spoken and Switzerland has too much pride. Up till now, I can't decide who would be the more domineering one, but I like it this way. The characters got more OOC towards the bottom because I wanted them to loosen up a little.**

**I made Lithuania a little too spineless, didn't I? I did attempt to redeem him throughout the story, but... :P I failed. Sorry for constantly bringing his past with Russia up. I searched for reasons why Lithuania had the highest suicide rate, and one of the reasons that came out was that she couldn't adapt from the Soviet regime. (I don't know how legit this is, though, since Lithuania seems to be rebounding excellently.)**

**I don't ship Liechtenstein and Latvia together, by the way. They're okay as friends.**

**_Chopin_**** = Austria's anger. Haha.**

**I did quite a lot of research, but if I have gotten anything wrong, please don't hesitate to correct me! For some information which I didn't manage to find, I used my ~imagination~.**

**I've added a few head-cannons which I've found from the beautiful creation that is the Internet.**

**1. Switzerland can play the piano – Austria taught him when they were younger.**

**2. The origin of Switzerland's scar was my own head-cannon, because I couldn't find any official explanation to his scar.**

**3. I don't think Lithuania is the kind to listen to _Lady Gaga_, but Poland probably does, and that's how he knows of her. :P**

**Once again, I do not mean to offend the nations of Switzerland, Lithuania, Latvia, Poland, Austria, Belarus, Russia, America, France and Liechtenstein.**


End file.
